Storing or "freezing" of a single field or frame of a video, or television, image has been shown to be useful for a number of purposes, including, for example, capture of transient phenomena for subsequent observation and analysis. It has also been found to be useful to be able to compare two or more captured images in order to determine various relationships such as, for example, the relative displacement of objects within the field of view.
It has also been known heretofore that photographic film can be utilized to record a plurality of scenes, such as "time exposure" pictures. The use of photographic film (as well as known electronic systems using video memory devices) produces, however, an integrating effect which limits the length of time of exposure.
While various systems and methods have heretofore been suggested, developed and/or utilized to accomplish the foregoing, none of the systems or methods have been found to be completely satisfactory due either to being limited in capability or unduly cumbersome due to required circuitry such as, for example, requiring a multiplicity of memories and/or the use of a high speed external computer.